


Unforgettable

by boblemon



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last school trip is one that none of them will forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago for shoneen club's "All I Ever Wanted" Contest on livejournal. Originally posted [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/20452.html) at my journal. Some minor changes have been made for grammar and flow.

Sho wasn’t sure why he was in the same class as Ninomiya (endearingly called Nino by most and Kazu by Aiba, the class clown), because he was over a year older than him. But then again, he was also older than Aiba, and Ohno was _several_ years older than the youngest, Jun, and although they had all come from different junior high schools they had somehow all ended up in this class this year, the last chance they would have for the yearly school trip.  
  
Yes, they had fatefully come together and Sho didn’t mind because he thought Nino’s smirky lips and caramel eyes were intoxicating, and he was pretty sure he was in love from the first second he set his eyes upon him. So much so that he had lost his place as the highest test ranking to Jun (whom he was sure didn’t study _nearly_ as much as he did) simply because Nino had been humming something under his breath behind him while they were taking the said test in class.  
  
With a little (okay, a lot) of prodding from Aiba-chan and a pep talk from Jun who was apparently the school authority on love confessions, Sho managed to get out his feelings in the cliché setting of the school roof while the sun was setting one afternoon. Nino had only smiled lightly at him, not verbally responding, but Sho came up with the answer himself when the very next day Nino complained that he hadn’t picked him up from his house in the morning. (The really obvious hint, though, was when they were hanging out after school and Nino demanded he pay for his hamburger because _that’s what boyfriends do, you idiot_.)  
  
So they were (apparently) dating, although that didn’t consist of anything more than hanging out like usual with their best friends (Jun, Aiba, and Ohno, of course), except that sometimes Nino would let him hold is hand, and they had even kissed once ( _French_ kissed on Sho’s bed while his mother was rummaging downstairs for a snack to serve them), but seriously, that was enough for Sho. He was tickled that Nino had allowed a relationship at all, even if, once they graduated in another year, he was sure problems would arise with moving and college.  
  
They still had time, though, and _all_ of the students were looking forward to the school trip that had been scheduled the same as it was every year, most of them because it was an excuse to get away from school, but Sho because it was an excuse to get closer to Nino. Despite being with their classmates the entire time. Nino also seemed to be looking forward to it, although Sho didn’t understand what he meant by “ _a chance_ ”.  
  
Sho was the school counsel president (and Nino the vice president, mostly because he didn’t like sports and therefore his club options were limited), so he oversaw most of the plans himself, including students’ opinions on where to travel, assignments that were to be completed about the school trip, and, of course, room arrangements.  
  
It only made sense to put them together. The tatami styled rooms would hold six, but they were shy one multiple of that number, so it was the five of them that had stuck together like glue (or maybe a mafia family) since they had met during the welcome ceremony for the new students more than a year ago.  
  
One down side about being the president, though, was that, along with the freedom of choice over the trip, he also had the responsibility that came with it, especially since Nino refused to help him.  
  
“Aiba, would you _get back in your seat?_ This is a not a playground!” he almost shouted down the aisle of the train as his friend darted back and forth, holding Ohno’s duffle bag over his head so that the shorter boy couldn’t reach it (he looked like he was having just as much fun with the game, though). “And Yamapi, will you _put that away?!_ ” he cried, pointing to the porn manga that was being passed around another group of boys. The girls in the back seemed to be the only students behaving as they traveled, but that could to the fact that Sho was apparently quite cute when flustered (Nino had told him so once or twice) and they couldn’t stop watching and whispering.  
  
It took a good twenty minutes until he was sure things were under close enough control to sit down next to his boyfriend, who was leaning against the window with his gameboy open, in the same position that Sho had left him.  
  
He _almost_ reprimanded him in his worked up state, but before he could even open his mouth, Nino was pushing a cold can of coffee into his hand and it seemed like all of his tension melted away.  
  
“I could kiss you,” he said under his breath, pressing the cold metal to his face and sighing happily. He was sweating, not only from the body heat on the crowded car, but from working so hard to get his classmates to behave.  
  
Sparing him a look, tearing his eyes away from his game for just a second, Nino smirked at him cutely and replied, “Better save that for later, Mr. President.”  
  
Sho almost dropped the can as he was about to open it, but didn’t and managed to hide his embarrassment by taking a long swig.  
  
Once the two of them had gotten settled, the other three eventually ending up squished together across from them (Ohno stuck in the middle of what was supposed to be a two-person seat), Nino turned off his game and rested his head on Sho’s shoulder for a nap, and even though there was no doubt that something was going to come up that he would be required to take care of (like someone letting a live animal out of their bag), he decided to ignore everything, at least until the noise woke Nino up.  
  
They arrived at their destination a few hours later, and by then it was early evening. After the two teachers ( _only_ two for the riotous pack of boys and equally uncontrollably girls) had checked them in and passed out keys, they set them free immediately, obviously prepared to shirk their responsibilities as early as they could.  
  
Sho was too tired to care, so instead he just helped Nino to their room (he seemed lethargic despite sleeping most of the train ride), not even bothering to chide Aiba and Maruyama for their race to see who could get up the stairs first.  
  
Their door was already open wide when they made it that far, Aiba coming back out after only dropping his things on the floor with a quick, “ _Getting dinner downstairs!_ ” as he passed. Jun and Ohno were both inside too, chatting about the aquarium they would be visiting tomorrow, but they left by the time Nino flopped down onto a futon laid out on the other side of the room, with a similar message as Aiba.  
  
Sho sat on the bottom of the bed he claimed for himself (the only choice, really, because the five beds were laid out side by side along the wall and Nino had chosen one on the end), and opened his bag right away, cleaning his face quickly with a handy packet of wipes because he felt gross after traveling but knew that there wouldn’t be much time to take a shower until later, and he might fall asleep before he got that far.  
  
“We should probably get something to eat too,” he mumbled, turning around to face his boyfriend, whose eyes were closed until he opened them just a slit to look back. “It’s already pretty late.”  
  
“Not hungry,” came the muffled reply, and Sho sighed because Nino’s eating habits were already atrocious and they would be using a lot of energy over the next week.  
  
He got up on his knees and crawled closer, already forming a lecture on his lips, but unexpectedly Nino’s hand pulled his arm roughly and he fell down on top of the smaller boy, who was smirking.  
  
As expected, he had landed so that his face was mere inches away from Nino’s, and he was leaning across his chest, Nino accommodating him by falling onto his back.  
  
“Tsk, tsk, Sho-chan. Trying to take advantage of me now that we’re alone,” he giggled, shifting his hand so that it was cupping the back of Sho’s head, and Sho knew that he was blushing as red as a watermelon, but indeed they _were_ alone and…  
  
“Someone could come in any minute,” he said his thoughts automatically. “If fact, I don’t even think that the door is closed.”  
  
“Don’t care,” Nino whispered back before clearing the distance himself and kissing Sho firmly on the lips.  
  
And Sho was lost immediately in the wetness, in the barely familiar grounds of Nino’s mouth, of the tastes that radiated from his skin, and from the sensations shooting through his body from just this small connection.  
  
Nino’s tongue flicked against his, coaxing him to move, and he did, his body shifting closer and his face tilting just slightly in order to get better access to the opening he was being given.  
  
Underneath him his boyfriend moaned, and Sho finally pulled back for breath, although his lips were caught again before he could get any, and they kissed like that for a full five minutes until Nino’s stomach rumbled and Sho forced himself away to give him a knowing expression.  
  
“Come on, before Aiba eats it all.”  
  
“All I want for dinner is Sho-chan,” Nino tried to convince him in a low voice, but the older boy wasn’t having any of that. He was concerned about his health and certainly didn’t want him passing out tomorrow.  
  
“Nope, Nino needs some real food.”  
  
“For desert, then,” he conceded with a new smirk and Sho rolled his eyes.  
  
After a rowdy dinner and long night of Aiba talking about manly things like breasts and monster trucks, Sho was barely able to keep his eyes open and inwardly sighed in relief when they finally turned out the lights and he could hear Ohno’s soft snoring.  
  
Almost completely gone himself, Sho was jolted awake again when he felt a tug on his arm and turned over to look at Nino, even though he couldn’t see him very well.  
  
“What is it?” he whispered, fairly concerned.  
  
“Snuggle with me,” he demanded in a similarly low voice.  
  
Sho thought it was a sweet request, so he complied, climbing out of his own blankets and under Nino’s, wrapping his arms around the lithe body. The other three knew they were dating, of course, and although they would probably tease them about it in the morning, Sho wasn’t too worried about that, and he would probably be the first to wake up anyway.  
  
“How’s that?” he asked and Nino kissed him in return, but they were both tired and it didn’t proceed past that simple touch.  
  
The next day, when Nino cornered him in the bathroom right after he had brushed his teeth and they made out for quite a while before Jun pounded on the door and demanded his hair products, Sho realized something, the reason his boyfriend was being so clingy.  
  
Nino’s father was one of those stereotypical dead-beats that stayed at home all day and called Nino good for nothing, even when he brought up money from his part time job, and would no doubt _kill him_ if he found out he was dating another boy. Sho, on the other hand, had already been given the “dating while in high school” lecture several times, so he had been putting off telling his parents until finals were over, even though the fact that it was Nino would no doubt please them (Sho’s mother liked Nino very much, especially when he complimented her on her cooking, makeup, fashion sense, etc, as he would do at least every ten minutes while she was in the room).  
  
So school and friends had become their safe haven. The fact that they were dating wasn’t so widely spread that the entire student population knew (especially not the girls, for fear of retribution) but more than a few close friends did, and Sho understood Nino needed that support in this decision.  
  
Obviously, he was making this time away from home count, and Sho was pleased at the revelation, since he had had a strong suspicion for a while that Nino was simply using him for his own ends.  
  
But on the other hand, they had to share a room with the others and it was _a school trip_. They shouldn’t be doing sexual things here, someone could get in trouble. And then there would be _much more_ hell to pay.  
  
Surely Sho couldn’t resist Nino, though, not with his smirky lips and caramel eyes, and so, even though he tried to avoid it, they ended up in the bathroom more often than Sho, in retrospect of course, liked.  
  
Having gone to the aquarium the day before, as well the local shopping district and one museum, today was dedicated to sightseeing as well, temples in the morning and after lunch a very very tall tower. Because what school trip would be completely without a very very tall tower?  
  
Sho had tried to veto this part, of course, although basically everyone else involved wouldn’t let him, and what made it worse was that, once they were on the viewing floor, everyone exploded in a flurry of excitement and mischief, abandoning their slightly organized formation for complete chaos.  
  
But it was all Sho could do to not have a panic attack by being surrounded by large open windows on each side several hundred feet up in the air, and so he let them go as they would. It wasn’t bad standing here in the middle close to the elevator, but he was being pushed forward by the mass of students behind him, and the more he tried to resist, it seemed like the faster he went.  
  
“Oh God,” he cried, closing his eyes, and then he felt a soft hand on his arm, pulling him to the side, and he followed blindly, unable to do much else but focus on his breathing. Then he was given a gentle hug and he finally opened his eyes when he felt the familiar embrace, hugging Nino back tightly. They were by the wall in the center of the room, near a plastic tree, and although the teachers were nowhere in sight and the students were already loud enough that people were complaining, Sho didn’t do anything about it. Right now, it wasn’t his problem. His problem was breathing.  
  
“It’s okay, Sho-chan. Why don’t we go down to the gift shop? You can buy us matching key chains. And some coffee.” Although Nino was just being his bratty self, his words were gentle and Sho felt his head nod automatically, and allowed himself to be led to the stairs in the corner (although he had to close his eyes again when the passed the windows on either side). They spent the entire two hours in the building waiting for the rest of the school debating between the heart shaped charms that broke into separate parts, or identical ones of Godzilla climbing the tower they were currently in (they ended up with both), and then shared a muffin and two cups of coffee in the shop next door (which was, thank God, not near any windows).  
  
After that they had a fancy dinner scheduled, the only one they would have during their vacation, and although the teachers lectured the group for twenty minutes about etiquette before they could go in, Sho didn’t feel bad at all about shirking his earlier duties, openly holding Nino’s hand while they waited and casually watching Ohno get playfully teased by Jun and Aiba.  
  
He was grateful to his boyfriend and in heaven right now, not only because he had been saved earlier, but also because just doing so showed how much Nino cared about him. Although there was an obvious physical attraction between them, Sho had been worried for the longest time that his deeper feelings had been one-sided, despite his friends’ attempts to convince him otherwise.  
  
So, later that night when the bulk of travelers were in the hotel’s _onsen_ , Sho didn’t resist when Nino pulled him into the bathroom and jerked him off.  
  
And the following night, after a long day at the amusement park, Nino gave him a blow job that left Sho unable to walk properly while their three roommates were at the convenience store (probably buying porn, or possibly alcohol).  
  
The next day Sho returned the favor in the middle of the afternoon, when they were supposed to be out shopping (Nino had faked sick and they had headed back to the hotel by themselves, and although Sho felt a little guilty about shirking his responsibility again, he felt more angry at the teachers for leaving so much on his shoulders).  
  
Besides, now he was just as determined as Nino to make the most of their time together.  
  
But even then, what happened the next night was probably _too_ much.  
  
The day had been too busy for privacy, right up until they had stumbled into their shared room with Jun, Ohno, and Aiba, and it was all Sho could do to brush his teeth before falling into bed. Tomorrow was a free day, so he just contented himself with looking forward to that.  
  
Apparently Nino still had some energy. He was messing around with his futon and bags, already changed into pajamas (a cute baby blue tank top and matching pair of short shorts because it was hot, especially with the five of them sharing the space, and they had probably been brought with the specific purpose to turn him on, which they did). After a while he must have gotten bored with that, though, because he started playing his gameboy as Sho drifted off even though the lights were still on and he was wearing the same clothes that he had all day.  
  
And then he woke up, probably an hour or so later, the lights off and Ohno’s snores sounding two beds over, because there was a weight on his hips, and somehow he wasn’t surprised that when he reached up unconsciously to grasp onto the thighs straddling him and was met with a pair of short shorts.  
  
“Nino what’re you doing?” he asked in a grumble, still half asleep.  
  
“Shh,” was the reply, and the body shifted to lean down, pressing their lips together haphazardly, Nino taking full control and delving into Sho’s supple mouth.  
  
The response came automatically, pushing his fingers under the short shorts and kissing him back as well as he could with the fog covering his brain, and Nino was pressing down on his quickly forming erection, causing a gasp to escape into Nino’s mouth through his own.  
  
But the slight sound of Ohno’s snores jolted him out of his daze, and he managed to push Nino’s mouth away from his long enough to get out, “ _Can’t do…here_ ,” in a gasp.  
  
“They’re sleeping, Sho-chan,” Nino whispered back, his breathing just as erratic, “They won’t hear, I’ll be quiet.”  
  
“Nino— _Ahhh_ ,” Sho had to cover his own mouth when an adept hand suddenly slid between them and to his crotch, rubbing him through the jeans he was still wearing.  
  
“Please, Sho-chan, I _need_ you,” he whispered next to his hear, sounding as desperate as his actions would indicate, and Sho’s head was still clouded with sleep and he couldn’t do anything once Nino starting working his pants open.  
  
As he took his erection in his hand, carefully, and started pumping him into full hardness, Sho jerked but managed to not make any more noise. Although his cock had had more than enough experience with his own hand, Nino’s was still new and exciting and it made his body burn all the way down to his toes.  
  
He could _see_ Nino moving now too, from the streetlight coming through their traditional paper window behind them, and although it was quite dim it was catching on the caramel swirls in Nino’s eyes and the curve of his lips and Sho was positive he had never been sexier.  
  
Now his own fingers started wandering, up Nino’s exposed thighs and cupping his ass, thankful to the revealing clothing for saving him some effort, and now it was his partner’s turn to stifle his sounds, although his was more like a low whine than a full out moan.  
  
While they got more lost in touching each other, Nino’s hands wandering under his shirt, pushing it up to feel his abs (which only existed because the student council had to put on a dance performance every year and the practices for that often lasted for months before hand), Sho forgot that they were supposed to be quiet and started teasing Nino even more, finding his fingers in the cleft of his ass, making Nino squirm and gasp on top of him.  
  
And then Jun let out a quiet noise (which sounded suspiciously like _Masaki_ ) next to them and they both froze, Nino caught pulling Sho’s shirt off of him halfway.  
  
“Let’s go into the bathroom,” Sho suggested quietly after they had waited a full minute and nothing else happened.  
  
“If we do that it’ll be obvious,” Nino replied just as quickly, although Sho was pretty sure that he just didn’t want to untangle from the position he was in. “I already told you they’re asleep,” he added hurriedly, tugging on Sho’s t-shirt again until he managed to get it over his head. “We just have to be quiet.”  
  
He still didn’t think it was a good idea, but Nino was pulling off his own tank top now and Sho forgot what they were arguing about, instead finding himself too busy trying to make out every line, every curve, in the darkness.  
  
They started kissing again, Nino’s hands tangling in his hair and Sho’s own landing on the slim hips before traveling up to tentatively tease his nipples, and he continued with a little more confidence when a sweet moan came into his mouth.  
  
And then their pelvises came together as Nino automatically thrust down against him, and Sho couldn’t help but grip onto his ass once more, pushing his way down the top of the shorts and forcing him to do it again.  
  
“Sho-chan I want you to fuck me,” Nino whispered against his mouth before nipping at his bottom lip, and Sho wanted that too, except not in a room with three other boys and no lube or condom at all.  
  
Nino had obviously come to read his mind because after he had admitted his desire, he reached over to his own futon and pulled out the same items from under his pillow, where he had obviously stuffed them earlier.  
  
Sho sort of wanted to ask about them, why he had them, if he had brought them from home or bought them while he wasn’t looking, but there were more important things to be doing right now than that, so he didn’t.   
  
Before they got started, Nino leaned back and began pulling Sho’s jeans off the rest of the way, which was very embarrassing and would leave them with no cover if someone were to wake up or come into their room suddenly, but he wanted Nino to be just as naked (which happened right after the pants were discarded) so he pushed away the warnings that came to his head automatically and then took the initiative himself and shoved Nino down onto his futon in the corner, covering his thin body with his own and kissing him deeply.  
  
By the time he had worked open the lube, his mouth moving from Nino’s to his neck and down to his chest while his hands were busy, the younger boy was shaking, grasping onto him and completely lost in the moment, letting out subdued noises of pleasure as he was overtaken.  
  
Sho, being the studious student that he was, had done his homework in this area too, even going as far as to watch a gay porn that Aiba had lent him. He had decided not to tell Nino that just in case he got jealous and/or made fun of him for doing so, but he was glad he had now because he didn’t ruin this perfect moment that had formed between the two of them.  
  
Pressing his fingers inside where they had been hovering earlier, Sho’s breath caught when Nino spread his legs wide for him, the paleness of his thighs shining in the shallow light.  
  
“Please Sho-chan fuck me,” he whispered in one breath, his head thrashing back and forth as Sho leaned back for a full look of his writhing body, and Jun let out another noise but neither of them even appeared to notice this time.  
  
Sho went through all the steps of preparation, though, not willing to hurt his precious Nino even though he was trying his hardest to hurry him along, and it took several painful minutes until Sho had worked the condom open as well, and was finally ready to lose his virginity. (He had absolutely no qualms about that, because he was positive he was in love with Nino at this point, and even if it didn’t work out between them next year when they graduated, he knew he would always love Nino and he wanted this special memory to belong to just the two of them, no matter what came in the future.)  
  
When he began stretching him open, Sho was afraid that Nino had stopped breathing.  
  
Although he tried to gasp out his name, anything to make sure Nino was okay, Sho couldn’t prevent his body from automatically slipping into the tight warmth of his boyfriend and it wasn’t until his pelvis was touching Nino’s thighs that he managed to breathe himself, gasping out his partner’s name.  
  
“Are you okay, are you okay, Nino?” he whispered, holding Nino’s legs up on either side of him and then reaching over for his own pillow to position it under his hips, hoping that it would help.  
  
“Not a… girl… Sho-chan,” he spat back, but Sho could sense the tension in his voice, the want for things to go smoothly right now, and it was the kind of situation where one can only pretend that they don’t know what they really do know and let the affected person get over it alone.  
  
And Nino got over it pretty quickly when Sho started jerking him off, still deep inside of him.  
  
“Nngh,” he gasped, twitching his head again and actively wrapping his legs around Sho’s sides.  
  
“I love you,” came the reply, and Sho decided to try thrusting once, which seemed to be the right answer because Nino moaned into the air around them before catching himself with a hand over his mouth, and Ohno’s snores stopped but Sho didn’t, thrusting again and again and again.  
  
Nino arched his back, grasping onto him with the arm that wasn’t busy and angled his hips slightly to one side, shuddering when Sho pushed inside of him once more. It was obvious that was the place, that was the key to making him go crazy with pleasure and Sho used it, opting to hold Nino in place rather than himself up.  
  
“Mmph… mmmph.” The muffled cries were obviously profanities if Nino’s expression was anything to go by, and Sho was looking forward to doing this without any restrictions, even if that might be quite a while in the future.  
  
“Kazunari,” he whispered back, throatily, then managed to move his hand to stroke his cock up, causing another covered moan and the warmth around him to constrict even more.  
  
When he felt wetness on his hand he came hard, harder than he even had before, even with Nino’s mouth around him, shaking and all of his muscles spasming and it was paradise to be like this with the person he loved.  
  
It took a few seconds to come down from his high.  
  
The room was muggy now, thick with their sweat, and both of them were breathing heavily, finally able to do so now that they could concentrate on something besides where their bodies were touching. Without thinking about it he kissed Nino again, tangling their tongues together, his taste saltier than before, and maybe sweeter too. As exhaustion overtook him again, he tried to clean up, pulling out of his lover and staring at the condom for a minute until Nino took it from him with a roll of his eyes. He tucked it, as well as the lube and empty condom wrapper, into his bag somewhere and pulled out a tissue to finish taking care of the rest of the mess. Nino tugged Sho, who was still slightly dazed, onto the futon, pulling the blankets over them and twisting their naked bodies together.  
  
“That was amazing, Sho-chan,” he mumbled into his neck, and Sho couldn’t help but agree.  
  
The next morning he woke up alone in Nino’s bed, to the sounds of a running shower and a whispered conversation between three of his roommates.  
  
“I’d say it was _better than_ gay porn,” was the first coherent thing he heard, and it came from Aiba.  
  
“I’d say they should have picked another place to do it,” Jun shot back in annoyance.  
  
“All I heard was some grunting. Are you sure Sho-chan wasn’t just having a bad dream?”  
  
“You missed the good parts, Oh-chan. There was definitely dirty talk going on.”  
  
Sho finally managed to sit up, knowing his hair was a completely mess, but he was too embarrassed about the conversation (and, of course, for being overheard the night before, just like he was afraid of) to let it continue.  
  
“Oh, there’s the big man now,” Jun grinned cheekily at him, although his tone was sarcastic and probably irritated (Sho wasn’t awake enough to tell).  
  
“How was it, Sho-chan? Good?” Aiba asked next and Ohno also looked mildly interested in the answer. The three of them were sitting on the floor around a low table with plastic bento lunches, apparently more than halfway finished with their meal.  
  
“What time is it?” he asked instead, glad that he was half asleep after all, because that kept him from getting too flustered at the crude talk that his friends no doubt wanted to share with him right now.  
  
“Lunch time,” Ohno supplied happily. “We brought you and Nino one just in case.”  
  
“That’s… kind of you,” Sho started to respond, sitting up and pushing the blankets off of his chest because it was quite hot and he was sweating already, but at that moment their door slid open (or was it already open? Sho couldn’t really tell) and several of Aiba’s other friends came rushing inside with a black plastic bag made to hide whatever was in it. Probably from an adult shop.  
  
They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Sho naked (completely) and although Aiba managed to clear the situation in a few minutes by starting a rumor that Sho had undressed himself while he was asleep because it was so hot and that it happened often enough that he was seeing a therapist about it, Sho wasn’t sure if that explanation was better than the real one.  
  
Due to Jun’s strict enforcement (and the fact that they only had two days left), they didn’t have sex again, but both of them were satisfied with what they had managed to achieve, going back home a little happier and much more confident in each other (or at least in Sho’s case, because he in fact had a hard time understanding Nino sometimes). But, as they departed from the school with their travel bags, headed home in a dreamy filmatic state with their hands held between them, Nino said in no certain terms, that it didn’t matter where Sho was going to go to college because he would follow him anywhere.  
  
“Because I want to be with Sho-chan forever,” he said quietly, and the older boy couldn’t help but stop in the middle of the sidewalk and turn to look at him.  
  
Nino glanced away in embarrassment, trying to repress a smile, but Sho grinned back, squeezing his hand. “Me too. Let’s be together forever, okay?”  
  
Losing track of time completely, they just stood in the street as the sun continued to set behind the houses littering the neighborhood, and memorized each other’s expressions and their feelings at exactly this moment.   
  
They would never forget this, or any of the school trip they had spent together, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t savor the moment while it lasted.  
  
And then finally, as the street lamp came on overhead, they starting walking towards home, Sho thinking that maybe it was time to talk with his parents, not only about his love for Nino, but also finding an apartment for them after graduation.


End file.
